Dry adhesives allow for firm attachment onto a substrate and easy detachment from the substrate. Dry adhesives continue to have certain improved properties as compared to other categories of adhesives, such as hot melt adhesives, solvent based adhesives, polymer dispersion adhesives, chemically curing adhesives, and pressure sensitive adhesives. PCT Publication No. WO 2014/025793 discloses certain advances made in the manufacture of dry adhesives. However, a need remains in the art for further improvements to these removable, reusable, and dry adhesives.